Goodbye (REMAKE)
by byunshaar98
Summary: no summary, baca aja langsung xD jan lupa tinggalin jejak okeeh '-')b


Author : byunshaar98

Title : Goodbye (REMAKE)

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : tentuin sendiri

Length : drabble

Rating : T

WARNING : GENDERSWITCH, OOC, GAK SEDIH, MASIH GAJE! GAK SUKA SAMA CAST-NYA ATAU SAMA AKU, BOLEH LEAVE :) GAK BANYAK BACOT LAGI,

HAPPY READING ^^

Normal pov

Suasana Seoul siang ini sangat terik. Matahari sudah menjulang tinggi, membagikan sinarnya pada seluruh manusia. Seorang yeoja sedang berjalan di sekitar kawasan Dongdaemun. Tangannya sibuk membawa barang belanjaannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam sebuah cafe, memesan _ice cream sundae_ ukuran jumbo lalu duduk di bagian pojok ruangan, tempat yang sangat hening. Tak lama kemudian pesanannya datang. Ia hendak menyuapkan ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang sedang menatapnya dalam

"Chanyeol...", ujar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, ini aku Baekhyun"

Lama mereka bertatapan, seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan, yang hanya mereka berdua yang rasakan. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah duduk berhadapan

"Eum bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi

"Aku baik, tapi tidak sebaik sebelumnya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aah, aku... aku baik tentu saja"

"Ya, kau memang terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya", kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum miris

"Yeah aku banyak melakukan perubahan dalam hidupku", ujar Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk ice creamnya yang mulai meleleh, namun Baekhyun tak lagi berniat memakan ice cream faoritnya itu

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Apa kesukaanmu terhadap ice cream juga berubah?", tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak percaya Chanyeol masih mengingat kesukaannya

"Eum... Kadang meskipun rasanya manis dan menyegarkan, kadang ice cream membuatku ingin menangis", lirih Baekhyun

"Ah ya, bagaimana kabar Luhan? Sejak perpisahan sekolah, aku tak lagi melihatnya", tanya Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Tapi sungguh Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri membicarakan Luhan lagi. Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin Baekhyun hapus dari ingatannya

"Luhan? Ya dia baik", ujar Chanyeol singkat. Kentara sekali saat ini ia tak mau membahas Luhan, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Namun Baekhyun tak menyadarinya, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya

"Hanya akhir-akhir ini dia sering kelelahan. Dia sangat berusaha membuat kue coklat, rasanya enak tapi tetap saja berbeda. Dia berpesan padaku, apakah kau bisa mengajarinya? Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan, Baekhyun-ah", tambah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"Maaf bukan aku menolak, namun jam 11 malam ini aku dan Kris memiliki jadwal keberangkatan ke Jepang", ujar Baekhyun menerawang. Ia mengutuk kata-katanya tadi. Dalam hati ia berdoa supaya Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa membuat kue coklat yang enak seperti kue coklat buatannya sendiri. Kedengaran jahatkah? Egoiskah? Mungkin, tapi siapa peduli?

"Jepang? Kau akan pergi ke Jepang?", tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Ia tau, sangat tau persis betapa inginnya Baekhyun ke negara sakura itu. Tapi sebagian hati Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Berarti Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam waktu lama

"Ne, 5 tahun atau mungkin tak kembali lagi. Kau tau kan aku sudah memimpikannya sebelum aku mengetahui apa itu mimpi", ujar Baekhyun

"A-apa? Tap-"

"Ah ya, kau bisa minta Yixing eonni atau Kyungsoo mengajarkannya cara membuat kue coklat itu. Kau tau sendiri kan, masakan mereka berdua memang sudah pasti enak", ujar Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi ia mengutuk usulnya barusan

"Ya itu usul yang baik", kata Chanyeol ceria atau mungkin pura-pura ceria. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, matanya terasa sangat panas saat ini. Dan ya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sesekali mendongakan kepalanya seakan menahan airmata itu keluar. Ia ingin sekali mengusap airmata itu dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak menyakiti yeoja itu lebih dalam lagi

'Bahkan kau tidak mencegahku pergi. Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Tak ada lagikah tempat untukku di hatimu?', batin Baekhyun

"Baekhyunnie, aku merindukanmu. Sungguh", lirih Chanyeol

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukan sahabatku yang satu ini haha, si raksasa cengeng yang manja tapi bersuara seperti ahjussi 40 tahun", ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa hambar

"Bukan, bukan itu. Aku yakin kau tau apa maksudku, Baekhyunnie"

"Cukup. Cukup Chanyeol-ah. Ingat Luhan, kau tidak mau kan menyakiti yeoja lagi? Apalagi dia... yeoja yang kau cintai"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja Chanyeol-ah. Aku pasti akan merindukan suasana Seoul. Tapi kurasa ada baiknya aku menetap di Jepang", ujar Baekhyun menerawang. Ia tertawa, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan sesak yang menyiksanya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun

"Would you hear me once?", lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam dekaan Chanyeol

_'Saranghanda'_, bisik Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kencang, takut isakannya terdengar. Baju Chanyeol mulai basah karena airmata Baekhyun, namun mereka tak ada niat untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Kudengar pertunanganmu dengan Luhan akan diadakan bulan depan, aku-"

"Ssst.. Jangan bicara apapun lagi, aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Sungguh"

Pelukan itu terasa sangat hangat, mereka seakan kembali ke jaman ketika mereka masih **saling mencintai**

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mengambil ponsel di kantong roknya

_Kris calling~_

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Hmm... Ne... Arraseo.. Emm", hanya terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang menjawab panggilan. Chanyeol tidak tau siapa itu, namun ia merasa itu dari Kris. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun, hingga tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya

"Chanyeol-ah, mian aku harus pulang sekarang. Kris menyuruhku untuk segera packing", ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

"Mau kuantar?", tawar Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum

"Ani, gomawo. Aku akan pulang dengan taksi, kau pulanglah sana. Sore ini mendung, kau akan kehujanan", ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lega dalam hati, setidaknya Baekhyun masih menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun lalu mengecup dahinya lama

"Hati-hati disana, Baekhyun-ah", bisik Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjinjit pelan dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol

"Akan kuingat pesanmu. Kau juga baik-baik di Seoul. Jangan lupa makan, jangan sering tidur malam atau lembur, jangan sering makan ramen atau junkfood, jangan lupa membawa pakaian kotormu ke laundry, jangan lupa menutup balkon", nasihat Baekhyun panjang lebar. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun memberhentikan sebuah taksi lalu segera masuk kedalamnya. Sebelumnya ia melambai pada Chanyeol lewat jendela taksi dan akhirnya Chanyeol tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Baekhyun

'Aku juga masih mencintaimu Chanyeol, sangat', batin Baekhyun

END

FF INI UDAH PERNAH DI POST, TAPI BELUM DI EDIT JADI HASILNYA ANCUR BANGET DAN **GAK ADA YANG REVIEW SAMA **SEKALI, JADI KUPIKIR ITU **JELEK **ABIS MAKANYA INI AKU POST ULANG. BUTUH BANGET REVIEW KALIAN YA, INI FF DEBUT JADI MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN... MOHON MAAP BILA ADA KESAMAAN KONSEP CERITA, TAPI INI BENER BENER KELUAR DARI PIKIRAN AKU!

SO REVIEW PLEASE? ^^


End file.
